


It's Me, I'm Husband

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Wedding Night, Weddings, but in an asexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: After becoming engaged, Aziraphale and Crowley are excited at being able to declare their love for each other to the world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 157
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	It's Me, I'm Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this post](https://obi-juan-keno-bri.tumblr.com/post/190639580213/news-update-weve-been-married-for-almost-6-months) on tumblr. 
> 
> Beta'd by fenrislorsrai. Shout out to the Soft Omens Snuggle House discord for all the encouragement. <3

It had been one week since Aziraphale had proposed to Crowley. One week that they’d been engaged to be married. One week and Aziraphale loved seeing the engagement ring on Crowley’s finger. It was a simple gold band, but Crowley loved it. And Aziraphale loved him. Loved being able to call Crowley his fiance. And he did every chance he got.

Before leaving for the bookshop, he’d smiled and kissed Crowley, before saying “See you later, my handsome fiance.”

Even at the bookshop, he was in better spirits than he had been in for a while. Not even the few lingering customers could sully his mood. He stood by the cash register with his hands folded over his round belly, a smile on his face. One of the customers came up to him, meaning to inquire about buying a book, but something about Aziraphale’s happy, sunshine smile dissuaded them. Another left after only a few minutes of browsing, also scared off by the sudden shift from the usual dour mood Mr. Fell usually had around customers.

One of the regulars, Alexz Chante, a student who came to the bookshop to study and who knew better than to try to buy one of Aziraphale’s books, walked up to him.

“What’s made you so happy, Mr. Fell?” she asked, genuinely.

And Aziraphale, unable to contain his happiness, was more than glad to discuss his new status. “My fiance and I have dinner plans this evening.”

“Fiance? So Mr. Crowley’s finally going to make an honest man out of you?” Alex teased.

“More I’m making an honest man out of him.” Aziraphale grinned, happiness radiating off of him.

“I’m happy for you, Mr. Fell.”

“Why thank you, Ms. Chante.”

Alexz smiled at him again before she turned and left, having finished her research for the day. The few other lingering customers eventually left. Aziraphale’s shift to happiness was almost too much for them in the gloom of the dank bookshop. It was a bit unsettling for those not used to Mr. Fell or the nature of his bookshop. Aziraphale, of course, didn’t mind. He had other, more important, things on his mind. He easily closed up the bookshop, earlier than he’d originally planned, and switched from his sweater to his jacket, so he could head home.

Home. For the longest time, the bookshop had been his home and in many ways it still was. But now he had a home with Crowley.

After that first night, following the failed apocalypse, Aziraphale had begun staying every night at Crowley’s flat. Even with the bookshop back, Aziraphale found he didn’t want to be away from Crowley for too long. After their lunch at The Ritz, they’d begun walking with no real destination in mind, but Aziraphale had not so subtly steered them towards Mayfair. As they’d neared, Crowley had finally gotten to see the Bentley, all shiny and restored.

Aziraphale had smiled as he’d watched Crowley circle the car and praise her beauty.

“Right, guess I can drive you back to the bookshop,” Crowley had said, finally turning back to Aziraphale.

“Whatever for, dear boy?” Aziraphale had asked.

Crowley had looked at him, brows scrunched in confusion as Aziraphale had walked over to him.

“I’m right where I want to be. That is… if you’ll have me.”

“Oh, angel.”

Aziraphale had held Crowley and Crowley had held him. They’d kissed right there on the street, next to the Bentley. After that, the flat in Mayfair was home.

Of course, a few minor changes did occur with Aziraphale living there, too. Together they redecorated the flat, making it into a home for them both. No longer was it spare and bare, from when Crowley had only been trying to keep up appearances for Hell. They repainted the walls, acquired new, better, and more comfortable furniture. They’d even added several bookshelves so Aziraphale could bring his most prized books home, no longer having to fear someone trying to buy them. It was theirs now. Warm and safe and full of love.

Aziraphale hailed a cab to take him home. Sometimes Crowley would offer to pick him up, but today Aziraphale wanted to surprise his fiance. He was in such a good mood and so very, very happy.

Once he’d been dropped off, Aziraphale headed up to their flat. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, taking off his coat and hanging it by the door.

“Where’s my fiance?” he asked, calling out to Crowley as he made his way into the living room.

He found Crowley sitting on the couch, watching TV. Crowley was looking at Aziraphale, love in his golden eyes. While Crowley still wore his sunglasses when they went outside, he never wore them when he was alone with Aziraphale. Not since that first night.

“It’s me! I’m fiance!” he said with a great, big grin.

Aziraphale smiled back as he leaned over and kissed Crowley. “Yes, you are, my love.”

“Love you, my angel.”

Aziraphale sat down on the couch with Crowley and wrapped his arms around his fiance, who was more than willing to snuggle up against all his large form. Aziraphale loved it when Crowley’s arms would wrap around his plump middle and hold him tight. Like he was the most precious thing in the world. Which Aziraphale knew he was to Crowley. Precious and loved. So very loved.

“I went out for coffee earlier,” Crowley said, reaching over to hold Aziraphale’s left hand with his own, the light glinting off the golden band on the demon’s ring finger. “And I ran into our neighbor, Mrs. Miranda. She asked after you and I was so excited to tell her, “Oh my fiance is at work at his bookshop.” And she wanted me to pass on her congratulations.”

“We’ll have to thank her properly. Maybe drop off some of your lemon crumble this weekend.” Aziraphale pulled their hands up, shifting them so he could press a kiss against Crowley’s knuckles, right above the ring.

“I suppose we could do that.”[1]

Aziraphale smiled and placed another kiss against Crowley’s hand. Crowley blushed and tucked his face against Aziraphale’s neck.

“I told Ms. Chante. She’s happy for us.”

Crowley hummed in appreciation. He was fond of many of the students who regularly used A.Z. Fell & Co as their study grounds. Alexz was one of them. He’d spent an afternoon annoying her regarding her research paper on Kantian Ethics. She’d ended up getting a 100% on the paper because her arguments were so strong. She’d bought Crowley a coffee as a thank you. He’d grumbled about it, but Aziraphale knew deep down he’d meant to help her through his antics.

Aziraphale continued to hold Crowley close, content to spend the afternoon curled together on the couch. There wasn’t a need for anything else and Aziraphale appreciated that they could do this now. Sometimes he felt like he was still making up for all the time he’d kept Crowley at arm’s length. But Crowley was pretty good at squashing those thoughts and reminding Aziraphale that they were together now and that was all that mattered.

It was a big reason Aziraphale had finally decided to propose. He wanted the world, all the humans and creatures they’d helped save, that were part of the world they loved so much, to know that they were together. That they loved each other most of all.

“I can hear you thinking,” Crowley said, poking Aziraphale in his squishy stomach.

“All good, I promise,” Aziraphale replied, squeezing Crowley’s side.

Crowley shifted to look at Aziraphale who reached up to gently cup his face.

“I love you so much, Crowley.” His thumb caressed Crowley’s cheek, along his cheekbone. “And I’m just so happy to show you off to the world as mine.”

Crowley shook his head as he blushed and pressed a kiss against Aziraphale’s palm. “It’s me that’s the lucky one. Get to show you off to all the world. That the most beautiful angel in all of creation loves me.”

“We’re both lucky, then.”

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed Crowley. His fiance. His. He still couldn’t believe it sometimes. That this was real. That they were free to be together. Easier to believe these days, with Crowley here by his side. Crowley in his arms. His soft lips pressed against Aziraphale’s.

Crowley shifted to sit tucked against his side again and they stayed curled up for a while longer. Their dinner reservation wasn’t for several more hours. They’d made a proper reservation for once, instead of using a miracle. It wasn’t just one of their normal dinners at The Ritz. No, it was their celebratory dinner for their engagement. Well, one of many. The proposal had been private. Just the two of them at home. There had been plenty of kisses and happy tears from both of them.

*

With how important their dinner plans were, both Aziraphale and Crowley had dressed up a little bit more than normal before Crowley drove them to The Ritz.

He parked the Bentley in a proper parking space and they headed inside.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the hostess greeted.

“Table for two under Fell,” Crowley replied, arm linked with Aziraphale’s.

The hostess looked over the reservation list and made a mark next to their reservation. “Right this way gentlemen.”

She led them to their table. It wasn’t their usual spot. No, this one was off to the side with a view out the window to the garden outside. Crowley held out the chair for Aziraphale, who sat down with a smile. Before Crowley moved to his own seat, he leaned in and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. Once he was seated, Aziraphale reached over and held his hand.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly, gentlemen.”

“Thank you,” Aziraphale replied, eyes still on Crowley.

The hostess left them to look over their menus. Crowley perused the wine menu, while Aziraphale looked over the dinner and dessert menus. Each knew what the other liked. When the waiter arrived, Aziraphale let Crowley order first.

“Yes, my fiance and I will have the Chateau Haut-Brion Blanc.”

“Of course,” the waiter replied, smiling as he jotted down their order.

Crowley grinned at Aziraphale as he set the wine menu down, fingers linked with Aziraphale’s.

Aziraphale chuckled and squeezed his fiance’s hand.

“My fiance will have the Norfolk Crab and I’ll have the Beef Tartare.”

“Any desserts?”

Aziraphale looked to Crowley who nodded.

“Go on, angel.”

“Uh- yes, the Chocolate Souffle, please.”

“Very good, sir. We’ll have your orders out shortly.”

The waiter left but Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t see as they only had eyes for each other.

“You spoil me,” Aziraphale said.

“You deserve it.” Crowley lifted their hands and kissed Aziraphale’s knuckles. “My gorgeous, happy angel.”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush, cheeks dimpling as he smiled. Crowley reached out to gently touch Aziraphale’s lovely double chin and leaned in for a proper kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Aziraphale whispered back.

That sat smiling at each other, linked hands resting on the table as they spoke softly about their upcoming wedding plans until the waiter returned.

“Here is your wine and a complimentary bottle of champagne. On the house. Congratulations on your engagement, gentlemen.”

“Oh, thank you,” Aziraphale replied.

“Yes, thank you.”

The waiter smiled and left them to their conversation and drinks. Aziraphale smiled as Crowley inspected the bottle of champagne. The recognition from others about their relationship filled him with such happiness.

*

And after that first day, whenever Aziraphale came home from the bookshop or, if Crowley was picking him up, he would ask some variation of “Who is..?” or “Where is my fiance?” And every time, Crowley would smile or jump up and reply “It’s me!” or “I’m here! I’m fiance!”

Sometimes Crowley was the one to initiate the fiance line, like when he called the bookshop one day to see if Aziraphale wanted to go for an early lunch. It became a fun new game, as the weeks and days leading up to their wedding went by.

Aziraphale wondered if it would change, once they were married. If he’d be able to ask where his husband was and have Crowley answer.

*

It was the night of their wedding. They’d had a beautiful but small ceremony in St. James Park with their friends and family. Warlock had been Crowley’s Best Man while Adam had been Aziraphale’s. Madam Tracey had been the Officiant for them. They hadn’t had plans for their honeymoon that night, though they were planning on going on a small holiday to some of their favorite places in the near future. Crowley had surprised Aziraphale by driving them to a hotel where he’d booked them the Honeymoon Suite.

“Just for tonight, my love. We deserve it,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale smiled at him and held his hand. “Oh, it’s perfect, Mr. Anthony J. Fell-Crowley.”

“Only the best for you, Mr. Aziraphale Crowley-Fell.”

Crowley pulled their suitcases from the Bentley and led Aziraphale to the lift to take them up to their room. The bed was decked out with red and pink satin sheets. Red and white rose petals were decoratively scattered across the sheets and along the floor. There was a huge bouquet of red, white, and pink flowers on the bureau along with a card reading: “Congratulations on your nuptials!”

While they didn’t need the Honeymoon suite in the same way many humans did, Aziraphale had to admit it was nice to spend the night away from their flat, with room service and champagne and the very lovely claw-foot tub big enough for both of them to enjoy a relaxing bubble bath together, celebrating their new status.

While Aziraphale perused the dessert menu, Crowley changed into his pyjamas that he’d purchased just for the occasion. They were black satin pyjama shorts and matching tank top, both edged with red lace. Once Aziraphale had ordered their dessert for the night, he went into the bathroom to change into his own. He wasn’t as daring as Crowley. Instead, he had his usual pyjamas. They were light blue, long pyjama bottoms with a matching long-sleeved button top. As he stepped out of the bathroom, an idea struck him.

“Who is my wonderful husband?” he asked, setting aside his folded clothes.

Crowley sat up from where he’d been lounging on the big, plush bed and grinned at Aziraphale.

“It’s me,” he said, love and happy tears in his eyes. “I’m husband.”

Aziraphale began to cry, too, as he leaned in and kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] They would deliver some of Crowley’s lemon crumble to Mrs. Miranda that weekend along with an invitation to their wedding. [ return to text ]  
> \--  
> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
